Portas Que Escondem Segredos
by Piketuxa
Summary: Kazuki encontra a porta do quarto do Ooshirou aberta e, fugindo do pessoal do conselho estudantil, entra lá. Mas o rapaz não imaginava que o dono do quarto poderia realmente estar por lá... [KazukixShirogane]


**Portas que escondem segredos**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

— Ooshirou? — chamou Kazuki da porta, não ouvindo resposta, voltou a chamar. — Ooshirou? Ei, você está aí?

Mas não houve pronunciamento. Franzindo o cenho, Kazuki tocou a maçaneta da porta apenas para descobrir que ela estava destrancada. Semicerrou os olhos, abrindo a porta e colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

No chão havia vários livros, uns abertos, outros fechados. Algumas folhas de caderno também estavam espalhadas, outras amassadas, jogadas em qualquer canto. Fitando o cesto de lixo, viu-o cheio daquelas bolinhas.

Aquilo era estranho, sem dúvida. Shirogane não era a pessoa mais organizada do mundo, mas ele não costumava deixar tudo jogado daquele modo, até porque ele sabia que era contra as regras do colégio não manter o dormitório em ordem, e ele, como presidente, teria que brigar com o amigo.

Suspirou, entrando e fechando a porta, trancando-a. Abaixou-se para pegar um livro, mas um ressonar baixo, junto ao barulho de um ronco o fez se levantar, surpreso, e olhando para a cama, Kazuki o viu lá.

Os longos cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e espalhados pela cama, o corpo encolhido era coberto apenas por uma calça de veludo e ele parecia estar tendo um pesadelo, pois se remexia de um lado para o outro, inquieto.

Hipnotizado, Kazuki se aproximou da cama. Nunca havia visto o outro de cabelos soltos, ele não costumava soltá-los. Mas ao ver o rosto pálido e fino contornado pelos fios ondulados e da cor do fogo, não conseguiu evitar de se aproximar e resistir à tentação de tocá-los.

Sentando na beirada da cama de solteiro, enrolou um cacho em seu dedo, levando-o às narinas ao sentir que ele estava úmido. Inalou o gostoso cheiro do _xampu_ e suspirou de êxtase, se deliciando com o cheiro que provinha do amigo: cheiro de morango.

Ooshirou era uma criatura intrigante e irritante, que costumava aparecer em horas indevidas e falar coisas sem sentido, mas Kazuki gostava dele, gostava até demais. Às vezes se via procurando-o com os olhos, ou esperando que ele aparecesse. E o pior era que o rapaz ruivo só aparecia quando ele menos esperava, ou quando não era bem-vindo.

Mas bastava pouco para que Kazuki sorriso para o outro, fazendo alguma piadinha maliciosa que o deixava corado.

— Kazuki? — chamou Shirogane preguiçosamente, coçando os olhos enquanto bocejava. — Está procurando algo? — questionou perdido.

— Estava procurando você — confessou Kazuki, continuando a acariciar-lhe os cabelos avermelhados.

— Hum… — murmurou virando, encostando seu corpo no do outro, bocejando. — Eu estou aqui, já pode dizer o que deseja.

O presidente ficou a encarar o amigo, observando os cabelos longos e a pele branca. De repente os olhos azuis o fitaram intensamente. Ficaram vários minutos um olhando para o outro, mas, com um movimento preguiçoso e lento, Shirogane sentou na cama e beijou suavemente os lábios do presidente, deixando-os roçar e acariciar um a outro.

Fazia tempo que não fazia aquilo, e foi surpreendido quando o Shiranui virou o corpo, jogando-o na cama e ficando sobre ele. Os dedos se tornaram firmes na nuca sensível, acariciando de leve o local enquanto aprofundava o beijo, sentindo o Ooshirou abraçar-lhe pelo pescoço.

Beijaram-se longamente, cessando com selinhos lentos e suaves. Shirogane riu malicioso, descendo a mão pelo pescoço exposto.

— Estava com saudade de mim? — sussurrou maliciosamente, vendo o outro corar, riu. — Porque eu estava com saudade, muita saudade. Não via a hora de podermos ficar sozinhos…

Kazuki riu, se jogando na cama, cansado. Havia realmente tido muita coisa para fazer nos últimos dias ao ponto de mal conseguir ter tempo para si, imagina para ir procurar por Ooshirou?

O rapaz ruivo se aconchegou nos braços do outro, encarando-o com olhos analíticos.

— Você parece bastante cansado — comentou aleatoriamente.

— Eu estou muito cansado — disse bocejando —, será que eu poderia tirar uma soneca por aqui? — questionou indiscreto.

— Você está fugindo do pessoal do conselho estudantil, né? — riu ao vê-lo desviar os olhos, conhecia-o bem demais para não prever seus movimentos. — Tudo bem, pode ficar por aqui. Ninguém te procuraria no meu quarto.

Acenando positivamente, Kazuki fechou os olhos, abraçando Shirogane possessivamente. Ficaram minutos quietos, apenas aproveitando do silêncio, e quando o Ooshirou achou que o presidente estava dormindo, ele se pronunciou baixinho:

— A porta do seu quarto estava aberta — comentou em aviso, para que o outro atentasse ao fato.

— Eu sabia que você viria, estava te esperando — respondeu dando de ombros, vendo o leve sorriso nos lábios do outro.

Eles não precisavam de muitas palavras para se entenderem, conseguiam saber o que o outro precisava apenas por gestos.

Possuíam um relacionamento estranho, mas não se importavam.

Estavam felizes.


End file.
